Vivasection
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Vivasection: the practice of performing operations on live animals for the purpose of experimentation or scientific research
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's been a week, are you telling me no one's come up with anything?" Maddie asked, squeezing the mug in her hands tightly as she looked at the detective sitting in their living room. Jack put an arm around her, hoping to give her some support.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton." Detective Cole said, shaking his head. "I know I've asked this before, but is there any place he might have run away to? Family or friends outside of Indiana?"

"Vlad's helping looking for him so we know he didn't head up to Wisconsin." Jack remembered.

"And my sister and Jack's parents know he's missing but they haven't seen him." Maddie said. "Where else could he have gone?"

"I'm going to spread the Amber alert out into the next states and up into Ontario, in case someone took him up there." Detective Cole informed. "Will you be at the search this afternoon?"

"Of course we will." Jack said.

"I'll see you then." Detective Cole nodded as he stood up. "Hopefully we'll find Danny."

Maddie and Jack watched as the detective let himself out, closing the door behind him. Maddie sighed as she sat her mug on the coffee table before leaning into her husband's arm, letting his warm embrace surround her. "This week started so great. Why'd it have to end like this?"

"I don't know, Mads." Jack admitted, rubbing her shoulder.

Upstairs a door closed, getting their attention to the banister only to see Jazz going from her room to Danny's with some papers in her arms.

The girl entered Danny's room to see his friends working on finding him. For the past week Danny's room had turned into a base of sorts. Tucker was at his usual spot, in front of Danny's desktop with his laptop connected. Both screens working on something as the African-American worked on his PDA.

Sam was looking out the window with a phone at her ear. "Ya, five foot three inches and about 120 pounds." The girl waited for a response before continuing. "Black shaggy hair, blue eyes. Birthmark located on his left inner thigh." She paused again before saying, "Last seen in a white and red t-shirt, jeans, and red shoes."

Jazz sighed as she dropped her papers on Danny's bed, putting them in the pile of ghosts cleared of knowing or having Danny. She looked up as Sam closed her phone before turning around.

"Vlad called while I was getting these printed." Jazz explained. "Still no sign of Danny. He's convinced Walker and his goons to help in the search."

"At least his pull on the ghosts are helping us." Sam admitted, holding her arms as if holding herself together.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Tucker said, clicking on something on his laptop.

"What?" Jazz asked, moving to stand on Tucker's left as Sam stood on his right. The screen showed a paranormal research page with Tucker's mouse over a link.

"I decided to check through the Deep Web, you know, the part that Google and all them haven't organized, and found a site dedicated to ghost science." Tucker explained. "I figured I'd look up Invisa-Bill just in case and found something."

"So what's the sick part?" Sam asked.

"This." Tucker said, clicking the link. As the page loaded, Tucker read, "Invisa-Bill of Amity Park Captured. Posted by username FentonWorks. After a year and a half of terrorizing this town, we managed to capture the ghost boy of Amity Park. We have transcript the accounts of its vivisection as well as posted the video of it below."

"They vivisected him!?" Jazz asked, covering her mouth as she watched Tucker scroll down.

"Maybe it's not really Danny." Tucker offered, downloading the video.

The three waited in silence as Tucker's media player opened the video. Maddie's face appeared, her goggles covering her eyes as she eyed the camera. "It's October 6th, 2005. Today my husband and I managed to capture the ghost boy of Amity Park, Indiana."

The camera turned to look at Danny Phantom strapped to a table as the camera was attached to a tripod.

"As you can see, we've strapped it down with a special anti-ghost coated rope my husband invented using negatively charged ecto-plasm. We've coated the table in the same material, preventing it from phasing free." Maddie explained. "Today we plan on learning the anatomy of a level seven ghost. Might I remind those watching that a level seven is the highest level of ghost known."

"The anatomy!?" Danny asked, his voice cracking in fear.

"If it's still alive, so to say, we plan to see if ecto-plasm has any healing properties that us humans could use." Maddie continued.

Jazz reached over Tucker's shoulder and hit the space bar, pausing the video. "I can't watch this. I know they always talked about doing it, but I didn't think Danny would let it happen."

"Wait, they did this in the lab, right?" Sam asked.

Tucker looked closer at the screen and nodded. "Ya, there's that smiley shaped burn mark."

"Maybe he's still alive." Sam gasped, rushing out of Danny's room. She stomped down the stairs with Jazz and Tucker right behind her.

"Sam? What is it?" Maddie asked, stepping out of the way as she was heading to the kitchen. Not getting an answer, even as her daughter and Tucker rushed past, she sat her coffee cup on the table as she followed.

Sam threw open the door to the basement and rushed down the stairs only to stop at the bottom. In front of her was a clean lab, the table in the center back to being used to hold beakers of goop instead of Danny's body.

"He's not here." Tucker stated, disappointed.

"Who's not. What's going on?" Maddie asked, getting their attention to the woman behind them.

"What did you do with his body?" Sam asked, her voice cold as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Maddie asked, confused.

"Your forsaken son! Danny!" Sam screamed, dropping to her knees as sobs took over. "You killed him." She said in between sobs.

Jazz lowered herself down on her knees, holding Sam's shoulders as she found herself crying.

"Tucker, what is she talking about?" Maddie asked, still confused.

"Danny was Phantom. Just tell us where or how you disposed of his body after the vivisection." Tucker said, his face oddly void of emotion.

"It's been a long week, we're all frazzled. You three have been looking hard for Danny and maybe you just need to sleep." Maddie said, not believing her son's best friend.

"Maddie! Telephone!" Jack's voice boomed.

She looked at the three, not sure if it was safe to leave them, but turned around and walked up the stairs.

Tucker looked down at the two girls and asked, "Jazz, any place they would've put his body?"

Jazz wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before slowly standing up. "There's an old freezer in the shed. They could've used that." She looked down at Sam in time to see the girl standing up. "Are you sure you'd want to find his body?"

Sam nodded her head, ashamed of crying in front of them.

The portal to the Ghost Zone opened, getting the three to turn around. Skulker floated out, stepping down on the concrete floor. "I've got some bad news." Skulker admitted, his face not showing emotion. "Someone else beat me to his pelt."

"Did you find his body?" Tucker asked, hoping to find it.

"No, but I found his spirit." Skulker explained. He looked to his left as if listening to someone before growling, "I told you, they can't see your type of ghost."

"Why can't we see him?" Sam asked.

"He's just a spirit now. No ectoplasm left, but his soul still refuses to move on." Skulker explained.

"Wait, mom was working on something." Jazz realized as she went over to a cabinet. She opened the drawer to find four pairs of glasses and pulled three out. She handed two to Danny's friends before sliding her's on. She pulled out her Fenton Phone from her pocket and placed it in her ear before looking up at Skulker to see Danny Fenton floating next to him.

"I'm sorry guys." Danny said, his lips not moving. "How did I die?"

"You don't remember?" Tucker asked, surprised.

Danny's ghost shook his head. "No. I remember Mom catching me and tying me up, but after that, it's all a blank till I found myself in the Ghost Zone."

"I found him over by Pariah Dark's Island." Skulker admitted. "I better tell Vlad." The ghost turned around and disappeared into the Ghost Zone before the portal closed behind him.

"Kids, did I hear the portal opening?" Maddie asked as she walked back down the stairs. She froze when she saw them all wearing her new Fenton Goggles with Fenton Phones. "Oh no."

"Put them on, Mom." Jazz ordered, pointing to the last pair in the drawer. She turned towards the portal and said, "You have to tell her the truth, Danny."

Maddie slowly put the two inventions on and looked in that direction only to cover her mouth, still surprised to see her son's spirit floating there.

"I guess I should tell you and Dad at the same time." Danny admitted.

"Jack! Come down here, and bring the helmet!" Maddie called up the stairs, not wanting to turn away from her son's ghost. She took a breath before asking, "Why are you still here?"

"I've been told I'm like this cause my soul wants closure." Danny admitted.

"Why do you want this old proto-type?" Jack asked as he walked into the lab. He took in the four all wearing the newer version and slowly put the helmet over his head. "Danny?"

Danny gave his parents a sad smile as he floated over to them. "I was hoping to tell you this while I was still half alive, but I guess late is better than never. You remember the accident with the portal, a year and a half ago? Well, it gave me ghost powers. It made my hair white and my eyes green, but really didn't change me too much. Well, other than the ghost powers."

"No, please no." Maddie looked at her daughter and the two friends, what they had said earlier showing to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The five went to the shed out back with Danny's form floating behind them. The silence almost haunting as Jack opened the door before leading them to a long yellowing freezer, it's hum now filling the air. "His body's in there." Jack admitted.

"Can you open it?" Danny asked, floating above the freezer.

Jack looked up at his son before sighing. He pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked the freezer before pulling the lid up. Inside laid a black body bag. He leaned down and unzipped enough of the bag to see Danny's head, white hairs mixed with black as his eyes held both green and blue. A permanent look of pain frozen into his features.

Danny lowered down, surprised and awed at seeing himself like that. He turned to the living and asked, "How did I die?"

"Please forgive us, Danny." Jack said, tears blurring his vision.

"And I didn't tell you?" Danny asked, surprised.

"You tried to, but…" Maddie's voice fell away as sobbing took over.

"The video's on my laptop. They posted it on a ghost website." Tucker admitted.

"I wanna see it." Danny said.

-.-.-.-

"You three sure you wanna watch it?" Danny asked as they all gathered around the laptop.

"I wanna know what they did." Sam said.

Danny looked at Jazz and Tucker before looking at the screen, seeing it paused with him tied to the table and his mom standing next to him. Tucker hit the space bar, letting the video continue.

"Ghosts level four and under don't have cloths, but since this one is a level seven, we'll have to undress it." Maddie admitted.

A cut was made in the video, showing they had removed his cloths and changed where the camera was so all it showed of Danny was his stomach and up.

"Height: 160 centimeters, weight: 56.2 kilograms. Looks to be about fifteen or sixteen if human." Jack read from his clipboard.

"This is embarrassing." Danny said, eyeing his father.

The man looked down at Danny but didn't say anything to him and instead commented, "Took an ecto-plasm sample and now have our computers checking it."

"Ok, you've had your fun, now let me go." Danny tired, pulling against the restraints.

"You won't feel anything, ghost." Maddie informed, walking over with a scalpel in her hand. "Ghosts don't have a nerves system."

"I do!" Danny tried, seeing the blade. "I'm not all ghost!"

"Sure." Maddie said, nodding her head but not believing it. She leaned over him and placed the scalpel at his shoulder, bearing down enough to slice through skin and mussel.

Danny's scream ripped through the speakers, getting Jazz to turn away from the screen.

Danny watched as Maddie cut a Y into his chest, almost feeling the pain again as he held his chest.

Maddie pulled the skin apart, surprised at what she saw. "Jack, come here. You need to see this.

Jack came from behind the camera to look down inside of Danny, surprised. "Ribs, lungs, kidneys, intestines. It's all where it should be on a human." Jack realized.

"Except for that." Maddie pointed to where Danny's heart should be and saw a glowing green orb. "It has a ghost core."

A white ring tried to be created around Danny's waist only for it to disperse into nothing. "Mom. Dad." Danny's voice painfully whispered. "Please. Put me together."

"You won't get any sympathy from us, ghost." Maddie said, eyeing his insides.

"Please. Stop watching it." Maddie's voice said from the door. The four turned to see her, dried tears down her cheeks.

Danny looked down at Tucker and said, "Pause it."

Tucker did as ordered before watching Danny float over to his mother, giving her the best he could of a hug. Seeing his dad behind her, he held his arm out to him, hoping to give them both a hug.

"How dare you kill Daniel!" Vlad's voice called as the man flew through the house. He appeared in the hallway and found the three hugging. He quickly ripped Danny away and looked at Jack and Maddie. "I knew you were stupid, Jack, but you Maddie?"

"Vlad?" Maddie asked, surprised to see the man floating.

"Vlad, keep them out of trouble." Danny said, floating up to be in between the man and his parents. "I know we've had our problems but for once I'll let bye gones be bye gones." Danny turned to his parents and said, "I forgive you."

Before their eyes, even with the help of the Fenton Goggles, Danny faded away.

15 years later

"There you are Daniel." Sam said as she walked into the kitchen, seeing her son drawing on the table.

"Why don't you call me Danny anymore?" Daniel asked, picking up a gray crayon.

Sam stopped, surprised. "I've never called you that."

"Ya you did. Back when I had a different Mommy and Daddy." Daniel said, finishing his picture. He pointed at it and said, "See."

Sam looked at the picture, surprised at what she saw. "Who are these?"

"My old Mommy and Daddy and sister." Daniel explained. "There's me next to you and Tucker."

Sam looked at her son, getting him to look at her, amethyst eyes to blue. "Danny?"

The end


End file.
